


One Good Thing

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, They do it, hokuto's frustrated, i don't have an excuse, impulsive 12mn decision, taiga is taiga, that's all, what do you put on tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: "So you do me the minute you walked into the apartment?" Taiga raised his eyebrow. "Listen to me." He chuckled a little, Hokuto looked too cute being all shy right now. Completely different from how he was just when they were having sex.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse, okay? It just sort of happened and my impulsive ass wrote it with no direction and now I'm even putting it out there. This is very short and nothing happens but I hope you enjoy~!

Hokuto stomped his feet as he walked from the doorway to the living room where he was sure to find Taiga, possibly lazing around on the couch. True enough, he found Taiga there playing with his phone. Hokuto threw his bag and coat on the floor with a little more force than necessary it made Taiga jump a little on the couch.

Taiga put down his phone on the table. "Hey, what's wrong?" Taiga's voice was alarmed but before he could even say anything more, Hokuto's lips were on his.

Taiga tried to pull away but Hokuto's hand was firmly holding the back of his head, keeping him in his position. Hokuto pinned Taiga down on the couch, kissing him a little harder than he usually does and Taiga felt how frustrated Hokuto must be feeling right now but there was no way to ask him, kissing Hokuto was too intoxicating that Taiga can't really focus or fight back.

"Hokuto," Taiga was finally able to call his name when Hokuto moved to kissing his neck. "What's wrong?" He couldn't manage to say a lot because damn Hokuto was so good at kissing him pleasure is overriding everything else.

Hokuto rid Taiga of his shirt, mapping out Taiga's body with hurried, hard, fluttering kisses. Taiga almost just gave in and not bother with whatever it was that got Hokuto frustrated tonight and just bask in the pleasures Hokuto's actions were bringing him. But still, he figured he should know better than not take care of his boyfriend so he tried once again.

"Hokuto," Taiga weakly pulled on Hokuto so they could talk face to face but Hokuto just took it as another opportunity to lock lips with him.

Taiga's resolve was getting weaker and weaker the more Hokuto kissed him, and Hokuto slipping in his tongue in his mouth made him lose interest in anything else. Hokuto would probably talk later, for now Taiga would just let him do whatever the hell he wanted him too. He has no complaints though, Hokuto's lips on his while Hokuto's hands were running up and down his body, who would complain?

Hokuto lifted Taiga off of the couch as if he weighed nothing and Taiga wrapped his legs and arms around Hokuto to keep himself steady. Hokuto laid him down on the bed and hovered over him, the younger gently swept away the older's hair as they both tried to catch their breath. Taiga looked into Hokuto's eyes, they looked dark and soft at the same time that Taiga can't really figure out anything thinking maybe it was his mind that was clouded.

But Taiga should have known better than to get distractedly lost in Hokuto's eyes. Taiga could only gasp in surprise when at the same time that Hokuto started sucking on his neck again, he felt Hokuto's hand pumping his cock. Taiga didn't even notice when Hokuto slipped his hand inside his sweatpants and he felt Hokuto smirking on his skin as the room got filled with his moans. 

Taiga unbuttoned Hokuto's polo, hurriedly and almost ripping it apart. He wanted to feel the other's warmth so bad. Hokuto pulled out his hand from Taiga's pants to take off his clothes and ridding Taiga off of the rest of his. Taiga had trouble working the button of Hokuto's pants but he was able to unbutton it and wasting no time at all pulled them off of Hokuto. 

Hokuto reached for their nightstand drawer to get their bottle of lube. They were both breathless at this point not one of them could say a word anymore. He went back to kissing Taiga, completely distracting the blond as Hokuto pushed a finger inside him. It wasn't long until it was two. Taiga could feel Hokuto smirking on his skin, seemingly satisfied with his reactions to his every action.

Taiga kept tugging on Hokuto's hair and the younger took that as an encouragement to give the older more waves of pleasure. Every moan, gasp, and whimper he got from Taiga made him feel victorious. And how he loved the way Taiga called out his name and the way Taiga moved his body, craving more contact and friction between them.

"Taiga," Hokuto said in a low voice as he locked eyes with Taiga. "I'm not going to stop."

Taiga gasped for air again as Hokuto had three fingers in knuckle deep inside of him. He dug his nails on Hokuto's back as their hardened cock rubbed against each other, both already getting messy with their cum.

"Fuck me now, Hokuto! Fuck me whatever way you want!" Taiga cried out, nothing else on his mind but Hokuto. Everything Hokuto.

Hokuto pulled out his fingers and was about to reach for a condom from their drawer but Taiga pulled him in for a kiss, another messy and hard kiss. He guided Hokuto's cock to his entrance with his hand, raising his hip a little as Hokuto pushed inside of him.

Hokuto started thrusting in gently at first, letting Taiga adjust to his size but Taiga's stifled moans were making it hard to control his actions. When he pushed in a little more roughly he felt Taiga gasp in their kiss. As they gradually met each other's rhythm, Hokuto went back to sucking in Taiga's neck so he could hear all the wonderful melodies Taiga produced when pleasure and arousal was overriding his senses. Hokuto especially liked it when his name rolled off Taiga's tongue. He felt victorious and smug as he was confident no one else could make Taiga produce such wonderful melodies but him.

Hokuto hoisted Taiga's leg around him, giving him a better angle and hit Taiga's spot just right before he thrusts in rougher and harder that Taiga almost forgets to breathe. Hokuto started pumping Taiga's cock in time with his thrusts.

Taiga who was so overridden by pleasure and too aroused by Hokuto being rougher than usual reached his high first, making a mess with his cum between them. His arms weakly fell to his side.

Hokuto looked up at Taiga's face, his beautiful and ethereal Taiga. His eyes were dark and Taiga weakly lifted his hand to cup Hokuto's face. Hokuto took Taiga's hand and kissed it, he leaned in to kiss Taiga's sweat covered forehead as well before he focused back on chasing his release, a few more thrusts does it before he completely bottomed out inside Taiga.

Hokuto's movement staggered before pulling out of Taiga completely and falling down beside Taiga on the bed. The room was filled with just the sound of them trying to catch their breaths. They stayed like that for a while, hand intertwined but not saying a thing. Until they could feel strength in their legs again.

Hokuto was the first one to move, getting the tissues to clean themselves up a little and wiping off their cum on the bed. He almost had to half carry Taiga to the shower, letting Taiga lean on him as the shower water trickled down their skin.

"A hint wouldn't have been good. I wasn't really expecting you to suddenly attack me once you got home." Taiga said as Hokuto massaged his scalp

"But still, I did good, right?" 

There was something in the tone that Hokuto asked his question which reminded Taiga that he wanted to know what got Hokuto worked up and frustrated.

"Did something happen?" Taiga asked as they rinsed off the soap from their body. "You were awfully frustrated earlier."

Hokuto groaned as he turned off the shower. He thought Taiga might just forget about it after he fucked him but Taiga was still worried about him. He appreciates the older's concern, he really does but tonight he was just so utterly petty he thinks Taiga might just scold him.

"Hey, come on. Tell me~" Taiga said as Hokuto tied his robe around him.

Hokuto clicked his tongue. "Okay, but don't laugh or get angry, alright? I need you to remain neutral." Hokuto dressed himself up in his robe as well.

They went back to the bedroom and got dressed in their pyjamas before continuing their conversation. They laid down on the bed, side to side, and Taiga slipped Hokuto's arm under him so he could snuggle closer to the younger.

"So, let's have it."

Hokuto was drawing circles on Taiga's shoulder. "Nothing good happened the whole day. I had a lot of re-takes and seemed like I was not able to do things right. Like I wasn't doing anything good."

Taiga gasped. "Did you have sex with me to prove that there is someting you're good at." He pulled himself up so that his face was hovering over Hokuto's.

Hokuto felt a little shy and looked away from Taiga's eyes. "Sort of. Yeah. I wanted to do at least something good, even just once for today."

"So you do me the minute you walked into the apartment?" Taiga raised his eyebrow. "Listen to me." He chuckled a little, Hokuto looked too cute being all shy right now. Completely different from how he was just when they were having sex.

Taiga cradled Hokuto's face in his hand and forced him to look him in the eyes, he warmly smiled at him before he continued speaking.

"You just had an off day, that's all. You're good at a lot of things, Hokuto. Not just making me feel good." Taiga planted a kiss on Hokuto's lips, softly this time. "I could go on and on about things you're good at. Like cooking even when it's your first time trying a recipe it tastes good, your acting drastically improved that's why you have a lot of filming going on, and dancing on and off stage." Taiga chuckled a little before leaning a kiss on Hokuto's forehead. "I could go on but I'll save it for another day since your eyes look tired. I'll let you wallow in your sadness for a bit, just tonight, but tomorrow," Taiga yawned. "Tomorrow, when we've both had some sleep. I'll shower you with praises."

Hokuto gently pulled on Taiga to rest his head on his chest. He kissed the top of Taiga's head as he embraced him gently. "Good night, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Ryoko_Nishikido @MochiToriJE and @NeuroticSlacker for the patience with my random bullet kyomohoku.
> 
> Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out, you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
